One Last Kiss
by Goddess of Song
Summary: A new enemy is attacking and they have the ultimate Saiyan destroying weapon. TP one shot. Read and Review!


**One Last Kiss**

A/n: Hey everyone. This is just gonna be a one shot. I was extremely pissed off when I wrote this and I needed to vent so I wrote this. Well enjoy the story. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: grumbles about not owning squat and walks off

I shivered as I viewed the carnage strewn field. So many people had perished in the bloodiest battle we Saiyans had yet seen. I noted where the largest crater was and proceeded to walk over towards it. I picked my way through the field being careful not to further injure myself. My battered body was having a difficult time meandering through the mess of slain soldiers. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and checked my pocket for my bag of Sensu Beans. There were seven left. I popped one in my mouth and immediately felt better, still incredibly upset, but physically better. Nothing would be able to erase the mental anguish I had experienced. I continued toward the massive crater and peered in once I was close enough. What I saw shocked me. Trunks, Vegeta, and Goten were all lying in pools of crimson. I ran to Trunks' side and tried to see if he was still living. His breathing was raspy and he flinched as I gently grabbed his hand.

"Pan?" He managed to croak out trying to open his eyes.

"Trunks! What happened? Who did this?" I demanded but before he could talk I shoved a Sensu Bean into his mouth and he swallowed it. I quickly ran over to Vegeta and gave him a Sensu. He immediately awoke form his unconscious state and flew off towards Capsule Corporation without so much as a thank you. I knew he was grateful that I came along though. A moment after Vegeta left I was over by Goten. I checked for a pulse. There was none. I felt like I would explode into a million pieces if I didn't find whoever did this. I was sure that the Wilanian forces didn't have the technology or power to do this much damage. I screamed and the unthinkable happened. Even Bulma had said that it wasn't possible. No one thought I could achieve what the grief of losing my uncle caused me to do. In a way I did explode. My eyes flashed bright turquoise and my hair turned a bleached blonde. I was finally after 19 long years a Super Saiyan, but then everything went black.

"Ugh," I groaned trying to regain consciousness.

"Mom! She's waking up!" I heard someone yell. I couldn't place the voice right away.

"Oh good!" I heard Bulma shriek excitedly as I opened my eyes to see Trunks and Bulma smiling above me.

"Wha... what happened?" I asked still not fully conscious. I tried to sit up, but Bulma just pushed me back down onto the cushy bed.

"There there, dear, you should rest and worry about that later. You've been through a lot today," She said her demeanor clouding over with worry. Memories suddenly flooded back to me like a tidal wave.

**Flashback**

We were just arriving at a large field. As we landed I pulled Trunks aside from the others.

"Trunks we could both die out there... there's something I need to tell you... um... well..."

"What is it Panny? You know you can tell me anythi-"

"I love you," I blurted out. I looked up into his endless sapphire eyes and prayed to God that he felt the same way.

"You what?" He said looking surprised.

"I said I love you and I truly do with all my heart, Trunks... you don't feel the same way do yo-" My speech was cut off by his lips gently pressing against mine. I was in absolute heaven until Vegeta loudly cleared his throat obviously annoyed. I reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Well it sure took you two long enough to figure out that you're destined for each other," Vegeta commented. I looked around at the others. Grampa Goku walked over to Vegeta and they started talking in hushed voices. Goten looked confused and Bra looked overjoyed. My father looked like he would murder Trunks and Trunks was slinking behind me trying to hide from my dad's piercing glare of doom.

"Fine then Kakoratt (A/n: Tell me if I spelled it right please ;) you win," Vegeta said handing Grampa a wad of cash.

"Did you two have a bet or something?" Trunks asked confused.

"Yes, your father bet me 200 yen that you two," Grampa said gesturing to me and Trunks, "Wouldn't figure out that you're bonded until next February and I won!"

"Bonded?"

"I'll explain it later," Trunks whispered attempting to look inconspicuous. He looked so cute blushing like that.

"Okay..." I said not really sure I wanted to know what bonding was.

**End Flashback**

"Do you remember anything Trunks?" I asked sitting up.

"About what Panny-Chan?"

"Anything I might have said."

"Yeah, why?" Trunks replied sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked down at the white sheet and started playing with the hem.

"What do you remember?"

"I'll leave you guys to talk," Bulma said walking out into the hallway.

"Well you told me that you love me and I kissed you and then the fight started and Goku blew him self up in an attempt to save you and we were all knocked out. You came and revived me and Father, and... and Goten was... dead," Trunks stopped for a moment and took a shaky breath, "Then you turned Super Saiyan and blacked out and Bra and Gohan came over to the crater and found you and me. Then we found Goku in another crater, don't worry Pan-Chan, he's fine now, and then I brought you back here and then you woke up."

"Uncle Goten's dead?" My eyes started to well up with tears.

"Yes," Trunks said starting to choke up, "That thing that the Wilanian forces brought almost killed me and Father before it killed Goten. I'm so sorry Panny." I started to cry against my better judgment. Trunks wrapped his strong arms around my shaking frame. He just held me while I sobbed into his shirt and I knew he was crying with me. I had lost my uncle; he had lost his best friend. After a while I was composed enough to talk again.

"Why is all thi-"

"Trunks! Pan! The Wilanians are attacking again!" Bulma screamed running into the room. I got up quickly. I was thankfully still in my Saiyan armor. Trunks and I ran out to meet the onslaught of opposing forces. He pulled me back by grabbing my hand on the landing by the door.

"Pan, no matter what happens I love you and if anything happens I'll still love you forever. If we both live through this," He said getting down on one knee, "Pan Son, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the universe?"

"Yes, I will marry you. I've dreamt of this moment for the longest time. I love you Trunks with all my heart. I need you more than air, more than food," I pulled him up and kissed him passionately. He broke the kiss and we both went out to meet the opposing force. We both stood in front of them for a few moments.

"Trunks."

"Yeah."

"Kiss me one last time," He did and for one moment all was as it should have been in the world. He gently pulled back and we both looked out at the massive army that had gathered. We were toast and we both knew it.

"I love you, Trunks."

"I love you too, Pan." There was a huge flash of light. And then we were gone.

A/n: Wow, that ending was kinda sad... grabs box of tissues Please excuse me. Starts bawling uncontrollably Okay, sniff I'm done. I hoped you enjoyed the story. Don't forget to review!

Song


End file.
